Lost and Found in Sunnydale
by Jake456
Summary: Angel is looking for his son but someone found him in Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, AtS or the characters.

Chapter 1

Connor had to run away from the hotel, he just couldn't look at Angel's face anymore it was horrible, his father just looked at him with hurt in his eyes and the rest of the gang was no better. He didn't want to stay in L.A either where "dad" could find him, he had heard his dad and the others discussing something called the hellmouth, it was in a place called Sunnydale, he could stay there if only for a little while then he could find a place for himself somewhere. He had enough money to get there at least.

As he got onto the bus he realized he might never see L.A again and that suited him fine he thought.

At the same moment that Connor left, Xander was looking at his new apartment, he had just gotten it but Anya decided to dump him, the rest of the gang thought it was his fault for her leaving, all except for Tara and now it felt so empty, he wondered what he would do now. He had a good paying job and, hell. He could support himself finally and at least he was away from what was laughingly called his parents but he was just a bit lonely.

He had to hire some new people for the crew and that was a chore in its self.

When he went to bed he thought, 'maybe tomorrow would be better.'

Connor hopped off the bus and let Sunnydale's smell hit him.

'It was awful' he thought; it smelt like brimstone and sulphur,' and he couldn't be happier. He was far enough from Angel that the vampire couldn't find him easily; he was free to do what he wanted and now he had to find some place to sleep but that wouldn't be hard, he could find a nest of vamps, take them down and use their nest until he could find a place more suitable for him. He wanted to make sure that if he had to stay here for awhile he wanted to better situated than he was at the moment.

'This alley looked safe enough,' He thought, I can't see or hear any vampires.'

The next day Xander got up, brushed his teeth and got ready for work. As he left the apartment and started his walk towards work he heard shuffling, he saw a young man trying to sleep.

His first thought was, 'vampire?'

He slowly walked towards the younger man and he saw the kid's chest move up and down, he realized, 'human.'

He reached out his hand and said, "hey there, do you need help?"

Conner looked at the man looking down at him and heard the words "did you need help?" his first thought was to run away and hide but he was tired and looking into the mans eyes they said, 'trust me.'

He reached out and grabbed the other man's hand and he heard the words, "I am Xander, who are you?"

"My name is Connor," he said as he was pulled up by this guy, he sighed as he was already being helped.

'I don't need anyone,' he thought.

"Thanks for your help Xander but I don't need help from anyone, I am better off on my own."

Xander sighed, 'one of those lone wolf types,' he thought

"Come on, everyone needs help every now and then you know, I could help you find a job or something like that, how does that sound?"

Connor was thinking, 'a job that also might help me find a place to live that wasn't formerly used by the undead, it might be a good thing. Wait, do I have any skills that an employer could use,' he thought?

Connor said, "I really don't have many skills sir,"

'Which was the truth,' he thought, 'growing up in a hell dimension does that for your education.'

"Well Xander said, "I am sure we can find a place for you to work and then maybe a place for you to live."

"Why would you help me? I am a total stranger and you really don't know me, it really doesn't make sense to me," Connor said.

"Well what kind of guy would I be if I didn't help you when you look like you needed help right?" Xander asked.

Connor looked at Xander and realized he wasn't going to go away, sighed, "Okay, but I will pay you back for your kindness."

"Well, don't worry about that," he said, "its just that this town is never a safe place for the homeless and I feel its my duty to help you get off the streets," Xander smiled,

"So," Xander asked, "how old are you?"

"I am 18 years old years old," Connor replied.

"Ah cool," Xander said as he and Connor finally got to the construction site, "this is where I work, I am the foreman here," he waved to the crew and he decided to see what Connor could do. As he tried Connor out on all of the different jobs he found that Connor was best able to work with the guys on the cement mixing group.

At quitting time he saw Xander come up to him, "hey Connor, its quitting time, since you don't have anyplace to go you can come stay with me for now okay?"

Connor nodded.

They got back to Xander's apartment; Connor looked around and felt the smells assault him: he could smell the unique scent that was Xander, a girl and many other things. Xander went somewhere and got a blanket and pillow.

"Here you Connor, you can have the couch, its more comfortable than it looks," he grinned.

They spent the night talking and Connor went to sleep on the couch,

'It was good here,' he thought, 'the hellmouth felt more like home than the hotel did.'

Several weeks later

Xander and Connor fell into a routine and Xander had finally went back to the Scooby gang when he heard from Buffy that Angel and his people were going crazy looking for some kid, apparently he had a son.

Xander looked at Buffy and said, "Angel has a son?"

"Apparently," she said with just a bit of bitterness in her voice, "well he is around 18 now apparently, though he was born only a little while ago."

"How does that work then does the child of two vampires mature at the speed of light?" Xander asked.

"No, apparently his son was taken by an old enemy of Angel's and was taken to another dimension, it was one of the more unpleasant places and raised his son who returned hating Angel with a vengeance," Giles said.

"And when his son was back Angel tried everything to win his son back but when he was going to the beach to meet Cordelia, his son trapped him and locked him in a steel crate which lay for 3 months until Wesley found him and brought him back, then he ran off and that was almost a month and a half ago. They thought he would come back within a couple of days," Willow said adding her two cents in,

"So, does the kid have a name?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Tara said, "he does, it's Connor."

"So, uh, do they know he went? Afterwards I mean. L.A is a big place so he could be anywhere," Xander asked.

"No," Buffy said, "they want us to go down and help Angel look for them and I said we would, we are going there tomorrow," she added.

"Well I can't go Buffy, I have a job now and I can't just quit to go looking for Angel's kid," Xander said.

Buffy said, "I meant us: me, Giles, Spike, Willow and Tara. Angel said he really didn't want you down there, said he couldn't deal with you right now."

"Ookay," Xander said, "like I care what deadboy wants thought."

Buffy looked at him and said, "Look its just that you two rub each other the wrong way and he doesn't want you down there making the situation worse, if it was any other time," she said, "I would bring you down."

Tara spoke up, "A-a-actually, I can't go either," she looked sheepishly at the gang who looked at her with surprise, "first I have some tests that I have to study for and also I have never liked Los Angeles and then," she added, "Willow is a better tracker then I am and someone has to help Xander keep the nightlife down here."

Buffy considered Tara's words, "that's true, hey Xander you don't mind if she stays here with you to help out with Vamps and what have you?"

"No problems with me," Xander said, "I welcome the company of such a fine witch, but hey I got to get going."

He rushed back to the apartment and saw Connor there watching T.V, "hey Connor, I gotta ask you something, are you the son of Angel? And please tell me the truth."

Connor looked down at his feet and thought, 'how did he know the name of my father?'

He decided; Xander treated him with such kindness, he decided to tell him the truth he deserved,

"Yeah I am his son," Connor said, "how did you know my father?" he asked

"Long story is what happened between you and him true? Did you really lock him a steel box for 3 months in the ocean?" Xander asked

"Yes, I was raised to hate him," Connor said, "and I didn't know it at the time but he had one of his underlings kill him and frame Angel for it. I just couldn't stand seeing the hurt look in his eyes anymore and I ran away, I remembered him mentioning this town so I had some money which I got from killing vamps and ran away to this place. So what are you going to do now Xander, turn me in so he can come for me?"

"No I am not. its your choice if you want to go to him or not, I have never really cared for Angel since I met him back in high school so consider my place a safe haven until your ready to either see him or go somewhere else," Xander said.

Tara had followed Xander home and knocked on the door, Xander went to answer the door and saw Tara there.

She smiled and asked, "Can I come in?"

She walked in and saw Connor on the couch, she looked at Xander and surprised both of them and said, "So that is Angel's son, it's nice to meet you, how long has he been here?"

Xander stood there with a stunned look on his face and said, "its been about a month and a half, I found him in a alley on my way to work and I decided to help him out, he is also the reason I haven't been to some of the Scooby meetings cause I was making sure he kept out of trouble."

Tara smiled softly she went up to Xander and said, "Does he want to go back to L.A?"

Connor looked at her and said, "No I want to stay here, and I like it better here."

Xander grinned and said, "Congratulations, that's the first time I have ever heard anyone say that ever about Sunnydale, this place is literally the mouth of hell," he said.

They both looked at Tara, she said, "well, it is his choice but maybe we should tell someone in L.A, from what I was hearing, Angel misses Connor badly."

Connor sighed, "I don't know, I am actually happy here with Xander, I love my job here and Angel would just want me to go back to live with him and I am not sure that's the best idea."

She said, "It's your choice Connor but from what Angel had told Buffy, you are mature enough to make your own decisions and if their estimations of your age are true, you are a legal adult. So I am not sure but Xander I gotta go help Willow pack," she said giving him a hug

The next evening they saw the other Scoobies off and went back to Xander's apartment, they stopped to rent some movies to help Connor relax, he had been so stressed that Xander or Tara would tell Buffy and Angel would be pounding on Xander's door looking for Connor. They picked out a couple that they thought he would like and some that they would like,

They came back and saw Connor trying his best to look relaxed

"Hey Connor, we got some movies for us to watch tonight," Xander said with a grin, "also, I got a pizza coming so its going to be a night just for us and maybe something to do tomorrow,"

Connor looked at the movies closely and said, holding up one, "I want to see this one."

Xander grinned, "okay, your the boss tonight Connor," as they popped the DVD into the player.

Meanwhile Angel was pacing, it had been a month and a half since Connor had run away like that and he was worried sick. Now at least Buffy and her friends could help, though he was glad Xander wasn't coming along he could not deal with the boy right now.

TBC

Please rate and review

Question: How do you think Angel will react to Connor wanting to stay with Xander instead of Daddy? And also that he feels safer in Sunnydale?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS of AtS or the characters

Warning: Some slight Buffy bashing, slash and Fem-slash from now on.

Chapter 2

The next day Xander woke up, he heard Tara in the kitchen singing a little song as she was preparing breakfast, he woke up to see her preparing sausages and strawberry and lemon pancakes while Connor was watching her cook with a look of wonder on his face.

She smiled at him gently and asked him if he wanted to lick the spoon, he took the spoon and tasted the yellow batter coming off it. The look on his face was priceless

"Well what's for breakfast today Tara?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I found a recipe for pancakes in this wonderful little cook book. Who ever wrote it was a genius in the kitchen," she said.

Xander blushed and said in a small voice, "I was the one who wrote it, you see Anya never liked to cook so I learned how to cook for myself and her," he said, "it was either that or eat out every night so I decided to learn to cook, also I tend to cook snacks for the Scooby gang meetings now and then."

"You wrote this Xander?" Connor asked, "Wow," he said looking at the pages.

'I wish could read,' he thought.

Tara looked at Connor looking at the pages of Xander's book, she asked, "can you read Connor?"

Connor's face turned red, embarrassed that he got caught.

"No," he said, "is reading important?"

Xander looked down and said, "Yeah, reading is important, very important. We are going to help you learn to read, and also I was wondering if you and Tara want to go to the zoo today?"

Connor looked up and said, "What's a zoo?"

Tara smiled and said, "A zoo is where people go to see animals, it's very educational provided that, unlike Xander, you don't get possessed by a primal hyena spirit but Xander's possession was kind of a fluke and then he ate a pig raw."

Xander winced and said, "Hey, at least I didn't eat the principal like the other guys," he added, "and also, did Willow tell you that story? If she did a lot bad stuff happened to her in high school too. She did try to date a robotic demon."

"Wow, school sounds dangerous," Connor said with his mouth full of pancake.

"Our school was dangerous," Xander said, "we were on the hellmouth, danger was everywhere then we had to blow the school up to stop an evil man from transforming himself into a demon."

Connor stared at Xander wide eyed, this man had been through bad times too, "so when do we go to the zoo?" he asked getting excited to see the animals of Earth.

"When we finish breakfast and do the dishes okay? Connor and then maybe ice cream after the zoo."

As they packed into Xander's truck and headed to the zoo Connor was staring at Xander and Tara, they were doing there best to help him learn.

'How can I repay them?' he thought, he didn't feel like he deserved this much kindness he would figure out how to pay them back.

Tara was talking to Xander, she asked, "hey Xander, why didn't you ever tell anyone you can cook. Your recipes are good, you should consider publishing them," she said.

"Nah," he said, "I don't need the attention and it's something I would rather just share with my friends and whoever comes into my life," he said with a smile.

Tara smiled, she had underestimated him, and she wouldn't do that again.

She thought, 'that's what the others had been doing for years,' she had heard the nicknames for him behind his back particularly from Buffy, Giles and Spike; the Zeppo, droopy among others. Willow never called him anything but friend.

As they pulled into the zoo Connor was getting excited, he had never seen any of these animals except in pictures in books that Angel had he leapt out of the truck to get in line.

Xander and Tara had run after Connor, Xander reached him first and said, "Hey, wait up for us, we still got to pay for the tickets."

Connor looked a bit sheepish as he had almost forgotten about them; he got into line behind Xander and Tara.

They had gotten into the zoo and Connor grabbed their hands as he rushed from exhibit to exhibit, he loved the huge cats.

He dragged Xander to the hyena cage and was mystified when the hyenas just stared at Xander, "Why do they look at you like that Xander?"

Xander sighed, "Its holdbacks from the possession," he said, "hyenas just love me and now we better get away from here before they start offering meat to me, okay Connor?"

Then they took Connor to the petting zoo, Tara wouldn't admit it but she loved petting zoos the most, all the cute little creatures were walking up to Connor to get the food he was offering them. She had her camera with her and decided to take pictures of Connor feeding the baby goats and lambs, his expression was too sweet for words, she gotten from his aura that he did not get to smile like this or relax often in the past

Xander saw the pictures and said, "You know Tara, I am going to want some of those framed and so will Connor these are just too cute for words," he said.

The little animals were rubbing against Connor and nuzzling him, he had never felt anything as soft as this white creature's fur, then again he had never really seen any of these creatures in real life.

"He was still petting one of the little goats when Xander called him over and said, "Hey Connor, it's time to go."

As they were leaving he just felt like a wall was cracking, he wondered what was going with him.

Meanwhile Angel's group and Buffy's group weren't finding Connor anywhere and Willow's tracking spells did nothing. Buffy looked at her ex-boyfriend and feared that he was going to lose his mind because of the worry. Spike wondered if his sire wanted the boy back to love him or punish him for what he did, he didn't really care anymore and Giles had checked with every contact he had, nothing, and they would have to get going in a couple of days. Giles felt that if the boy did want to be found then he would have to come to Angel

A couple of days later Xander got a call from the Scoobies: they were going to be back in a couple of hours, they didn't find the kid and the gang were getting annoyed at how Angel's crew was acting, half of them didn't care and the other half was worried sick.

Buffy moaned that it was a waste of her time looking for Angel's bastard child, Xander's face turned red at that, he hated what Buffy called Connor, who was in the kitchen being taught how to read by Tara. He would have to have words with her about her attitude.

As they got to the Magic Box they saw Buffy's car outside, he and Tara walked in and saw the Scoobies, who were looking weary and quite frankly cranky. Buffy was bitching about life in general while Giles was going to read a book.

Giles looked up and said, "Hello Xander, Tara, was there much activity around the hellmouth?"

"Nope," said Xander, "quiet as could be actually. Tara and I didn't see a thing. How was searching for Angel`s son? Did you find him?" he asked trying to keep a grin from his face as he knew where Angel's son was right now.

"No sign of the bastard, probably skipped town," she said showing nothing but disdain for the kid who had been raised by his father's worst enemy and then forced to come back with this man and filled with nothing but hatred for his father.

Tara sat there and listened to Buffy rant on about what a bastard Connor was, she was looking for Willow who she saw go in the back and followed her.

Willow said, "hey there my love," as she and Willow kissed deeply, Willow sighed as they finished the kissing, they could still hear Buffy even in the back.

Tara muttered, "Buffy needed to be turned into some kind of small burrowing rodent for a couple of years."

Willow nodded, "she was nothing but a bitch towards Angel about how Connor was conceived and I was going to hex her," she said, "if she didn't shut up."

Tara laughed gently, "hey could you come with me and Xander back to his place, and it's just that he wants to see you without Buffy for awhile and maybe a movie or two."

She looked at Tara and said, "I was hoping for more of the snuggles tonight that would be of the good, I think, but okay I want to see my Xander shaped friend for a bit."

Buffy saw Willow and Tara leaving the back and going to where Xander was waiting and said, "Where do you think you three are going? I still have some stuff to talk about."

Xander looked at her and said, "Well, what's it look like? We are going out," he grinned, "maybe a nice little threesome," as Willow playfully slapped him.

Willow said, "It's been awhile since Xander and I just hung out, just me and him, so I want some quality time with my friend. So we will see you tomorrow," and at that they walked out, leaving a fuming Buffy behind.

As they got back to Xander's place, Willow was telling them about the happy parts of her trip to L.A. "and I got some nice new spells," and as they got into Xander's apartment she was still babbling when she saw Connor and fainted.

She woke up half an hour later and looked at Xander and said, "How long has he been here for?"

Xander proceeded to tell Willow how he met Connor and he had only found out who he was when they had mentioned his name.

She said, "you haven't been turning him against Angel have you, to hurt him?"

"No I haven't Wills, I am not that vindictive. Maybe if I had met him when we were in high school, but not now," he said.

Willow walked towards Connor and said, "What are you reading?"

When she saw the books were meant for preschoolers she looked at Xander and Tara confused.

"He can't read Willow, apparently the bastard who kidnapped him never taught him how to read or write," Xander said sadly, "Tara's been teaching him to read since she found out a couple of days ago, when she has the time that is."

"Can't read?" Willow said, "That's bad," she said, "well, I will help him too also, are we going to tell Angel about Connor?"

"No," Xander said, "he doesn't want Angel coming here and Tara and I have decided to respect his wishes in this matter."

Meanwhile the girls and Xander were talking, Connor was getting tired. Xander picked up the younger man and put him bed unaware that Connor was dreaming of Xander holding him like he had seen some of the couples at the zoo holding each other.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Connor woke up during the middle of the night. Why was he dreaming of Xander holding him and touching him? He remembered his talks with Holtz and he asked about these types of feelings and Holtz had told him that they were the wrong feelings, that they came from the devil and would only condemn him to life in hell.

'Like Quar'toh wasn't bad enough?' he thought, 'If I acted on these feelings I would go to an even _worse_ place then that dimension? Is that even possible?' he thought as he finally went back to sleep.

Xander had slept on the couch after the girls had left because he didn't want to wake Connor up; they had decided to keep Connor living with Xander from the rest of the Scooby gang until Connor felt more secure with Tara and Willow. He had to get up soon because Willow and Tara were going to come over with books for Connor and start to educate him, well if any one could do it Willow and Tara would do it.

Xander was cooking some breakfast when he saw Connor get up, "hey there Connor, better get ready because Willow and Tara are going to get here soon and they are going to want you ready to study."

"Will they bring books about animals?" Connor asked, he really liked the animals from the zoo and wanted to learn more about animals

"Maybe, but you better get cleaned up first okay Connor? Then maybe we can go to the park or something like that, okay?

"Okay," said Connor, as he ate the eggs Xander put on his plate.

Xander called Willow while Connor was eating.

"Hey Wills, could you bring some books about animals? Connor wants some to read," Xander said

"Oh sure, we can do that. You know he is catching up pretty quickly. There are some online study programs he could use; it would be of the good for him to consider it when he isn't working."

As Willow and Tara were getting ready to go they got a call, they looked at the caller id and saw it was Buffy. Tara groaned, the blond slayer was really getting on her nerves because she had done nothing but berate Connor and Angel.

Willow picked up the phone and said, "Hey Buffy, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing much, so hey what did you and Xander do last night? Well anyways, I want to do the Bronze tonight. Do you and Tara wanna come with?" She asked.

"Oh uh well, I would come but Tara and I will be busy with school work tonight so lets do the Bronze tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay, maybe I can find someone to go with me. Okay, then see you girls tomorrow," Buffy said.

'Man,' Willow thought, 'since she found out about Connor she has been such a Bitch. What's her deal? Its not she and Angel were dating at time Connor was conceived or did she think Angel had to keep lusting after her?'

"S-s-so what did Buffy want?" Tara asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to do the Bronze tonight but I want to help Connor with his studies and we have our own studies to do as well," she said as she grabbed Tara's hand and they headed out to Xander's apartment packed with books and things for Connor.

Connor was sitting next to Xander watching TV and decided to ask him, "Could you tell me how you know my dad?"

Xander sighed and said, "Well if you want Connor but it's not really a happy story, but it begins when I was 15 years old. I had just met Buffy and Willow and I found out about the Hellmouth, my best friend Jesse was turned by Darla and then I accidentally staked him a few hours later. Willow and I met Angel later, first we didn't know he was a vampire and well didn't find out until a couple of weeks later when the master had sent three vampires after Buffy, they had taken refuge in her home and he ended up staying there for the day, that night they began to kiss when he got into his game face, of course I thought he had to be staked but then Buffy got to her house and saw Angel standing over her mom's body, thank god Joyce had only lost a little bit of blood, as it turned out Darla had tricked Joyce into inviting her in and she was the one who attacked Buffy's mom and framed Angel in a effort to get Angelus back, but it failed and Angel staked Darla.

"Then later on, we found a prophecy saying that Buffy will die when she faces the Master, of course I wouldn't accept that so that night I grabbed your father and, at crosspoint, forced him to take me to the Master's lair. We found her and I preformed CPR on her, which revived her, she then staked the Master.

"Now the next year was a fucking nightmare; first of all we met Angel's psychotic childer, Spike and Druscilla, who proceeded to make our lives miserable. They grabbed your dad and used his blood to revive Druscilla and we had thought Spike was dusted that night but he wasn't, a few weeks later Druscilla was intent on reviving the Judge: who was this big demon who had the power to burn humanity, well your dad and Buffy tried to stop the Judge before it was revived but they couldn't and they had to run away. They got to his apartment and became, uhhh, 'better friends,' let's leave it at that. But that's what broke the curse on Angel and released Angelus; we also found out our high school computer teacher, Jenny Calander, was actually Janna Kalderash who was part of the gypsy clan that originally cursed Angel. Buffy was, of course, incensed that miss Calander hadn't told her and refused to have anything more to do with her, which led to her researching the original curse."

Xander continued, "Angelus killed her a couple of weeks later and he left her body for Giles to find, he had also began to target the rest of us but near the middle of the year Angelus found the statue of Acaltha and tried to open up the portal to Hell, suffice to say, he did not succeed but Kendra, another slayer, died, Willow nearly died trying to cast that spell to restore Angel's soul, twice. And to tell you the truth I was supposed to tell Buffy to hold off, because of the second attempt, but I told her to kick his ass and she got there too late and the portal was opened, of course Buffy and Willow found out about the lie but they for the most part forgave me.

"now my last year of high school wasn't that good either; first, Buffy ran away for awhile because she stabbed him and ended up sending him to hell, then she came back and later on Angel returned from Hell and, according to Buffy, he was almost feral at first and he tried to commit suicide on Christmas day but a random snowfall saved him. later on we found out about his return, to say we were unhappy was a understatement, but anyways Faith came that year too but ended up going bad and working for the Mayor and also did some of his own dastardly plots, one involved Angel losing his soul but mostly he was trying to ascend to become a pure demon. But the year ended with us blowing up the school to stop him and then that's when your dad left for L.A "

Connor sat there listening to Xander's tale, he felt odd. Xander had no reason to help him from what he heard his memories of Angel were all bad.

Xander saw the flash of guilt in his eyes and said, "Look, I don't hate you for who your parents are and also I don't hate Angel so much anymore, he is doing his best to redeem himself and if he succeeds good for him.

"But Xander, I don't understand. Why do you want to help me? first my mother took your best friend from you and my dad ended up threatening you and your friends lives, why could you even look at me let alone like me?" Connor asked.

"Because your not responsible for what they did to me and my friends, sure if it was a couple of years ago I would have been on your case about every little thing," Xander replied.

"He's right Connor, he would have been on your back looking for any signs of betrayal," Willow said as she and Tara came in, "he would have driven you crazy."

"Yeah, well people grow and change don't they Willow?" He replied

Later that night Buffy was at the Bronze by herself, she was suppose to be out patrolling but she didn't care right now; she had found out a week ago Angel had a child with that bitch Darla.

She groused, 'how dare he,' she thought, 'and then he had the nerve to ask her and her friends for help looking for the brat. Hopefully he had just skipped town,' she began to dance into the crowd to forget her problems.

She had also tried to get Angel back, only to be told, "Buffy its over between us and all I want right now is my son back," he told her and now Willow and Xander were acting kind of weird, she was going to have to check up on them soon enough.

Spike saw Buffy dance into the crowd; well he didn't care really about his ponce of a sire's child, though he had kind of wanted to meet the kid to see if he was a brooder like his dad.

'Probably' he thought, and Buffy had just lost it, what did she expect? That Angel would be forever hers and only hers? Good god she was a crazy bird and from what Peaches had told him, she had tried to seduce him. Did she have no taste at all? At least it was funny when Cordelia slapped her in the face when she had heard about it. Now, since she wasn't doing her job he would do it for her. Damn it, he was a vampire and he was doing what the bloody slayer should be doing.

'What was the world coming to?' he thought.

As Willow and Tara were helping Connor with his studies, Xander was busy making supper for them. He heard the phone ring; he picked it up, "hello? Oh hi Anya, how's it going?"

Anya said, "Hello Xander, I'm bored, can I come over and visit you, maybe watch a movie? I won't even ask for orgasms, I promise."

"Sorry," Xander said, "this isn't the best time, I got company right now and no, it's not another woman. Anya we have to be dating for me to cheat on you, its just Willow and Tara over. So maybe some other time okay?"

Connor looked up and asked, "who's Anya?"

"She was Xander's girlfriend, but she dumped him a couple of months ago and she has been working at the Magic Box with Giles, they weren't really right for each other. So it was probably for the best," Willow said,

"Also," Tara added, "she was an ex-vengeance demon and she was kind of lost after her powers and she and Xander just kinda fell together, it didn't even feel like a good match to any of us."

Willow saw Xander prepare the table for dinner, he was happier than she had ever seen him. He must like taking care of Connor and it was starting to bring out the boy she remembered that he had buried under years of reject; he no longer walked with a slouch, he had his head held high, which was good to see again, and hopefully super confidant Xander would be staying and slouching Xander would be gone.

'That would be of the serious good,' she thought.

Tara could read it on Xander's aura; his pride and confidence was back. It was like a weight was lifted from his body.

'It was good too see,' she thought, 'if only he would stay like this, he flourished when he wasn't held back. Maybe I should see if he would reconsider sharing his cooking recipes with a publisher and it was good to see that he was happy.'

Connor was just sitting at the table watching Xander set plates and the utensils and he was watching Willow and Tara talk to each other.

'They were such good friends and nice girls, why didn't they have boyfriends? I will ask Xander about it later,' he thought.

Willow said, "Sorry Connor, we didn't mean to take your whole day up with studies. You and Xander didn't get to go to the park."

Xander smiled, "I will take him tomorrow, it should make up for today with him studying all day."

He said, "I didn't mind it, I like to learn, its fun," Connor said happily, How the day had gone was good; he had learned a lot and Willow taught him a lot about computers and he loved the animal books that Willow had brought.

Later, as Tara and Willow were leaving, Willow said, "hey Connor, I was wondering; would you like to come to the Public Library next week. I would like to show you a bunch more books," he nodded eagerly.

"So, Xander, I was wondering; why do Willow and Tara touch each other like they are lovers?" Connor asked

"Uhhhh, okay…." Xander said, "This is awkward, they are, well, lovers with each other. They have been for a little while actually. Why do you, uhh, ask?"

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, ask them all about it okay Connor. I am sure they will be willing to answer any questions you have about it tomorrow, okay?" Xander replied.

"Okay," said Conner as he headed to the couch to get ready to sleep.

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

WARNING: Characters acting way OOC and major Buffy bashing.

Chapter 4

Xander was back working with the rest of crew; he had noticed Connor was acting weird, kind of distant towards everyone since he found out about Willow and Tara. He wondered if he had a problem with gay relationships, he had been even more confused when Connor had just gone to bed with out talking; usually Connor was up watching TV with him.

'Man,' he thought, 'that kid could change moods like he changed clothes.' He would talk about it later that night and he hoped that Connor would at least talk to him after work.

Connor was confused and it was driving him completely wacky as Xander would have said. He remembered what Holtz had told him about people like Willow and Tara, that they were evil in almost all ways. They didn't seem evil to him but Holtz had lied to him leading him to betray people that cared about him and then he ended up here in Sunnydale. Was he going to betray Xander or Willow and Tara? He didn't want to hurt them but he ended up hurting Angel and his friends when they had tried to their best, it might be best if he left Sunnydale then he could avoid hurting Xander and his friends

Later that day he decided to tell Xander that he was moving out when they got back to the apartment.

Before Connor could speak Xander decided to speak, "hey Connor, I was just wondering if you're alright. You seemed kinda weirded out when you found out about Willow and Tara, I was wondering; do you have a problem with them being together?"

"Not really sure I guess, I just never been exposed to it before. The man who kidnapped me and raised me said that people who did that were evil and sinful and those types of feelings came from the Devil and to act upon them was wrong and so I believed him," Connor said.

Xander said, "Is this the same nutjob who basically made you into a tool for revenge against Angel and then had someone else kill him and made it look like your dad did it? Wow," he said sarcastically, "why has this guy wasted time in tricking people in kidnapping little babies instead of becoming a self help guru?"

Connor looked shocked; he had lived with Xander for almost 2 months and had never heard him talk like this. He was mostly smiling and making sure that he was comfortable. He knew why people hated Daniel Holtz for doing that to him, he hated him. Hell he hated that had been done to him and why was he putting so much stock in Holtz words now?

"Well," Xander said, "if you still got a problem with Will's and Tara's relationship could you just not mention it to them? Tara is really sensitive and she would hate to lose your friendship over this."

"Okay, I wasn't going to mention it to her but I was thinking of finding a new place to live so I wouldn't be in your hair anymore, you shouldn't have to take care of me. You should be able to live your own life," Connor said hoping that Xander would believe his story.

"Why do you want to move now?" Xander said trying not to show the hurt in his eyes, "I mean you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Connor tried not to look Xander in the eyes. He could smell Xander's pain, it was horrible, it reminded him of Angel's pain and he didn't want see that again.

"It's just that you probably want to live your own life again, right Xander?" Connor asked, hopefully he would say yes.

"Well if its want you want Connor, I will help you find a place if you want. So when were you planning on moving?" he asked.

"Uhh, probably within the next couple of weeks and I can find my own place and you can maybe come and visit," he added,

"Well, that would be good and Wills and Tara could visit too you know," Xander added, "They want to make sure you keep up your studies."

Connor smiled and thought, 'this might work if I wasn't in their lives that much, I might not hurt them and I do like learning so hopefully it would work out.'

"Also Xander, I am going to go out for a little while to see more of the town tonight, is that okay? " He asked.

"Sure Connor, but be careful, I know you got your father's abilities but I would hate it if anything happened to you. Oh and take my cell phone, if you need to call me you can okay?" Xander handed him the small phone.

Later that night Connor was walking around Sunnydale, his senses telling him about the creatures hiding in the shadows. He found his way to the Bronze, he saw people dancing.

'Hmm, this music is good,' he thought, unaware that he was being watched.

Spike had wandered into the Bronze to get a drink when he smelt something or someone that smelt like a bit like Angel, was his son here? Oh that was bad if it was his son, the blond bint hated him and she hadn't even met him. He decided to follow the smell and saw a young man sitting down at a table listening to the music, as he got close enough to the boy he also smelt the whelp, was that where he was all this time?

'Now that was interesting, oh Peaches would have heart attack knowing that his boy was staying with Xander Harris. I will wait to see what the whelp and boy would do first,' he thought,

Spike was on the balcony overlooking the Bronze still observing the boy when he heard a voice call out, "hey Spike."

He turned around and saw Buffy looking at him.

Buffy had seen Spike come into the Bronze, probably wishing he could sink his fangs into someone's neck. She followed him until he was on the balcony overlooking.

She said, "Hey Spike," he looked at her and almost went paler, if that was at all possible.

"Nothing slayer, so what brings you to this neck of the woods? There isn't any vampire here tonight," he said, "so why don't you head home and get your beauty sleep. Gods know you need it."

"Hey," she said, "I am pretty and anyways, what's so interesting down there," she looked down and saw what Spike was staring at, him, "so you bend that way," she said with a nasty smirk, "figures you would go that way."

"Hey, no I was just looking at something else, yeah," he said trying to direct her attention away from Connor who was still sitting down having a drink, it looked like it was working she hadn't really paid attention to any of the pictures Angel had shown them.

'Hmmm,' she thought, 'the fangless one is hiding something, but what is Spike hiding?'

Then she finally took a good look and recognized Angel's son, 'so, he was here? Hmm, well I will have to introduce myself to him,' she thought, 'better play it cool.'

"So, yeah slayer there ain't anything here tonight, so it might be good if you go and sleep. Don't you have something to do at the school tomorrow? Cause I gotta get going," Spike said with hope in his voice. He wanted to go to the whelp's apartment and talk to him.

"Your right," Buffy said, "I gotta get going, I do have a test tomorrow, which is bad because I haven't really studied for it, Maybe Willow can help me study," she said as she was seemingly watching the band.

"Well, see you later slayer," Spike said as he walked away as fast as he could, he wanted to talk to the whelp and see what was going on with the boy. He doubted that Xander would hurt Connor given his own family life but he wanted to make sure.

Connor decided it was time to get home; he didn't want to make Xander worried. He knew the older man would get worried if he didn't call at least.

He grabbed the cellphone and was about to call the number when he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

Buffy looked down at Connor and smiled, 'they said he was supposed to be good but I guess a surprise attack works pretty well,' she thought as she began to kick him all over.

She saw his eyes open; she knelt down by his head and said, "Hey, you're a freak child. Two vampires shouldn't even be able to have a child and maybe, when your gone, I can comfort Angel and also; the world doesn't really want any freaks like you that shouldn't be here," and spat on his face.

Spike decided to follow Buffy before he went the whelp's apartment just to make sure she didn't anything stupid. He saw her walk off in the opposite way from the dorms,

'Suspicious,' he thought when the smell of copper filled his nostrils, freshly spilled blood? He followed the scent and saw Connor lying on the ground, he smelt her in the alley and he muttered, "What do you know the stupid bitch did something stupid."

He checked the boy's pulse and felt a faint heartbeat; he saw a cell phone, 'that was the whelp's cell. He must have given it to him; either that or the boy stole it.'

He picked up the phone and found Xander's number, he called the number, and he heard the whelp pick up.

"Oi whelp, its Spike. don't ask how I got the cell phone but Buffy attacked Angel's son, I found him and I will call the ambulance but I need you to get to the hospital, he will want someone to be there when he wakes up and I mean to make sure it ain't the slayer, he obviously trusts you and you him, so look I better call 911. Talk to you in the hospital," he said.

Xander sat there after he hung up. 'Connor was hurt,' he began to feel rage. 'Why did Buffy hurt Connor?' He got to the hospital in record time.

He saw Spike sitting by Connor's bed and said, "When did she attack him and why did she do it?"

"Whelp calm down. She has been crazy ever since she found out Angel had a child with Darla. she finally snapped when we had to go down to L.A to try to help and find the kid but she also used the time to try to get back together with Angel but he wouldn't have it and rejected her, so it became even worse," Spike said,

He looked at Spike and asked, "did she do this to hurt Angel or, in a sick way, to get back together with him?"

Spike sighed and said, "In her mind, this is going to get Angel back with her. But how long has he been living with you anyways?"

"About a month and a half, I found him in an alley way. I didn't even know who he was and I decided to help him, I only found out the day Angel called Buffy about trying to help them search for him, he's one of my friends."

"Damn it, I should call Peaches. He's gonna want to deal with the Slayer about this isn't he?"

"**NO**," Xander said, he didn't want Angel knowing where he was, "**I WILL DEAL WITH THAT BITCH MYSELF. SHE WILL _PAY_ FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HIM!!**" he growled as his eyes flashed with anger.

'Friend? Damn' Spike though.

He could smell the pheromones rolling off Xander; he wanted the boy as more then a friend. Spike had never seen Xander this angry before but, after this, he didn't want to see him angry. He did not want to be the slayer when the boy caught her, he might just have to call Angel to protect HER from HIM.

"Boy calm down, she's the slayer and your not, so let's relax and make sure our patient will be alright first. Then go on a bloody crusade yeah?" He tried to calm Xander down

Xander however wasn't listening, he looked at Connor who was lying on the hospital bed and ran off .Spike grabbed him and tried to stop him again. Xander pushed him off and ran out of the hospital with revenge on his mind.

His need for vengeance reached D'Hoffryn who teleported down to the hospital and saw Spike looking dazed.

He looked at the vampire and said, "You're not the one who wants vengeance, are you?"

"Of course I am not the bloody one who wants vengeance, the one who wants it ran out the door seeking it himself. Which is going to get either put back in here or killed," Spike said.

"Well, you got a wish? I do hate to make the trip for nothing," D'Hoffryn said

"Yeah, I got a wish, I wish the boy in the bed is up and well again," Spike said,

D'Hoffryn looked down at Connor and said, ""just be aware that he will be asleep for a couple more hours," he said as he teleported away.

Meanwhile Xander rushed through Sunnydale looking for Buffy. He finally found her walking to the dorms by herself.

He jumped in front of her and said with a cold voice, "Buffy I am gonna hurt you for what you did to Connor. He didn't do a thing to you and you beat him and left him to die in an alley."

She looked at Xander and said, "Hey, I don't know what your talking about," in a sugary sweet voice, "and besides, why do you care? You don't even know the freak."

"He has been staying at my apartment for almost two months and he became my friend," he said as the ice in his voice gave way to steel.

"So that's where he was staying? Oh well, the freak is gone now and I really have to go Xander. I got school tomorrow," she said as she walked past him.

His fist connected with her jaw.

She looked at him with shock, "Okay _Zeppo_, you just made the worst, and possibly last, mistake in your life," she snarled

"**BRING IT ON YOU _BITCH_**," Xander yelled as he launched a fist and again connected with her face.

They began to fight hard. Buffy found it hard to believe on how hard Xander was fighting back.

'Oh well,' she thought, she was the slayer and she began to hurt him badly but he was hurting her just as bad but, finally, she gained the upper hand and got him on his back and slammed into his chest with her knee.

As she limped off, she thought, 'Man that hurt, too bad he was on the freak's side and not her side.'

Tara was walking down the sidewalk when she saw Xander lying on his back with bruises and welts covering his face.

"Oh goddess," she said as she ran to a payphone and called 911. She saw the ambulance come in record time and the paramedics got Xander to the hospital. She went to be with him when she saw Spike sitting next to Connor who was in a bed.

"S-s-pike, what are you and Connor doing here?" She asked.

"Never mind that Glinda, what are you doing here? And what's got you so rattled?"

"Its Xander, I found him on the sidewalk near the university. It looked like he was in a fight and he was pretty hurt."

'Damn it Spike, he went after her didn't he?' He said to himself, 'stupid kid should have waited so we could confront her tomorrow. Then Red and the watcher could have helped.'

"What happened tonight?" she asked.

Spike proceeded to tell Tara what happened to Connor and then how Xander reacted when Spike told him what Buffy did.

"Oh goddess," Tara wept; she and Willow knew Buffy was getting worse and now two of her friends were in the hospital because of her jealously. She wanted to call Willow to tell her what happened but she didn't want to leave Connor or Xander's sides.

Connor eyes fluttered open; he opened his eyes and wondered where he was. His mind was a bit foggy until it hit him. That blond woman, why did she attack him? What did he ever do to her? But right now he didn't want to make Xander worried, he had to call him. Then he saw a man with blond hair watch staying next too him, who was he? And he noted that Tara was there as well.

"Tara why are you here? And who is this guy?"

She looked relived that he was up but it looked like she had been crying.

Was it because of him?

Spike spoke up, "Hey, you and I are kind of family; your da was my sire and the reason why your here in the hospital is because of an angry slayer who has become a complete psychotic Bitch."

Tara decided to speak up, "umm, Connor, don't worry about Xander right now," she had decided to tell him the truth, "when he found out what happened to you he went to confront her and got severely beaten for his trouble."

"Oi Glinda. He was going to do more than confront the bitch, he was out for blood. You didn't see his eyes: it was like a beast woke up in him when he saw Connor lying all bloody and unconscious," Spike said, "and I could smell the anger."

"Which room is he in?" Connor asked, "I want to make sure that he's alright," as he dashed out of the room to look for Xander.

"How did he get better this quickly?" Tara asked Spike, "does he have vampirc regeneration or something like that?" she wasn't exactly clear on what Connor had inherited from his father and mother.

"Nah, nothing like that," Spike mentioned, "a vengeance demon showed up and was looking for the whelp to grant him his desire for revenge against the blond bint and asked me if I had a wish and I asked for the boy to get better."

As Connor walked through he was looking for the room Xander was in, he wanted to see him.

He asked one of the passing orderlies, "uhh, do you know where Xander Harris? I heard he was in here somewhere."

"Yes, Mister Harris is in his room; its room 213. Would you like me to show you the room?"

"No thank you, I can find it myself," Connor said as he rushed towards the room where Xander was in. He got in there and saw him laying in the bed unconscious with tubes sticking in his skin. He went over to the side of the bed.

He wondered, 'Who did this?'

Spike came in and saw Xander in bed, next to him was Connor.

He looked at the boy and said, "If you want to know who it was that did this to him; it was the blond bint. Her name is Buffy and before you rush off seeking vengeance look what happened to the whelp. He rushed out when he found what happened to you full of anger to try to, well I don't know, either talk to her or kill her. Not quite sure and he came back to hospital on a stretcher."

Connor looked at Spike and said, "Your right of course, but unlike Xander I got the skills he didn't have and I WILL hurt Buffy for what SHE did to ME and HIM!!" he said grasping Xander's hand

"Oi listen to me. Slayer enhanced strength senses and she might have weapons and you need rest as well kid. So maybe wait for the whelp to wake up, he doesn't need you to be hurt again yeah?"

"Listen to Spike," Tara said, "right now we need to think this through and rushing off won't do anything to help Xander if you get hurt again."

"**I KNOW THAT BUT RIGHT NOW I WANT HER TO PAY!!!**" he screamed as he rushed out of the room.

"Oi!! It's like fucking déjà vu!!" Spike muttered, the whelp did that too when he saw the boy in a bed just like this.

TBC

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Warning: some Buffy bashing

Chapter 5

Connor had ran from the hospital because he was full of rage, he wanted Buffy dead for what she did to Xander; he was hurt and he had run away looking for vengeance without even making sure that Xander would be alright. He was too angry to get into a fight right now and what if he couldn't defeat her?

'Very likely,' he thought, 'she might come after Xander again and this time she would kill him,' he didn't doubt that so he decided to get back to the hospital.

At the hospital Spike was pacing in Xander's room, Connor had just rushed out to go fight the slayer and he could tell that the boy would be hurt or, even worse, dead and then he would have to tell Angel about that and that wouldn't be good.

Spike thought, 'gods, he would go crazy and then Buffy would be dead and most likely anyone who got in his way.'

Tara was watching Spike pace, it was bad, he looked scared and when vampires got scared she got scared. She was going to try to calm him down when Connor came back in the room and sat next to Xander

"Boy, I thought you were baying for the blood of the slayer," Spike said, "what are you doing back here?"

He looked at Spike and said, "I am still angry with her and right now my concern for Xander is the reason why she and I aren't having a fight now, if I lost she would only come after Xander and I don't want him or anyone else to get hurt."

"Umm guys, I want to call Willow," Tara said, "if Buffy is this far gone I don't want Willow near her until we can have her committed or something like that," as she left the room to get to a pay phone.

"Yeah that's the good idea; call Red but tell her to come to the hospital Glinda, I think if we told her over the phone and if Buffy was there she might hear. Slayer senses are pretty acute."

As Willow was studying for one of her tests she saw Buffy come in and she looked happy.

'Well that was good,' she thought, 'no more bitching and condemning Connor for being alive, that was seriously of the good, maybe she was getting off the crazy train,' then her cell phone rang, she picked it up

"H-h-hey Willow could you come to the hospital, there was an accident and I need some help with paperwork."

Willow paled, 'oh god,' she thought, she had to rush and she wondered, 'what was going on?'

"Hey Willow," Buffy called, "where are you going? I thought you had a test to do, I mean you have been studying for awhile right?"

"Tara called me and I have to go the hospital for something, there's been an accident and I need to help her with paperwork. I will be back in a bit, okay?"

"You need me to come with?" Buffy asked, "It might be dangerous, it is still the middle of the night."

"No," Willow said, "and besides, I got the mojo backing me up."

And to prove her point she created a sparkle of red and blue light that came from her hand as she walked out.

Buffy was suspicious; what if Zeppo survived her attack? Damn who would have helped him? Who would believe him over her? She was the slayer after all and if anyone had seen her they could have seen he wasn't in his right mind, so if it came to something legal she would have self defence on her side.

Willow rushed to the hospital and saw Tara sitting in the waiting room; her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying,

'Oh god it must have been really bad for her to be this sad,' Willow thought.

"Oh Tara, what happened? Who's hurt and what happened?" she asked so she could help.

Tara sighed and told what happened to Xander, how she found him on the sidewalk near the collage. He was beaten and pretty badly too.

"Oh god," Willow sobbed, "was it a vampire? Cause if it was I am going to FRY them!!!" she said her eyes going black.

"Oi Red, it wasn't no vampire, it was the slayer. She's gone completely psycho, probably been that way ever since she found out about Connor."

"God that **_BITCH_**," Willow swore. "This is bad she has just become like Faith and that's bad when Faith went bad she did a lot of damage."

"Wait, was there a reason she beat Xander like this?" Willow asked

"Yeah," Spike muttered, "The blond bint found out that Connor was here and beat him, I called the whelp and then we met up in the hospital. You should have seen his eyes, he was angry and I have never seen him angry and, after that, I don't want to see him like that again, that was horrible. He rushed out full of vengeance, so much so that D'Hoffryn showed up looking for him to grant his wish for vengeance so I used the wish to get Connor up and running."

"What!!? That bitch didn't only beat Xander she beat up Connor too? That's it, I am going to banish her into the deepest darkest hell dimension I can find," she muttered.

Tara calmed Willow down, "right now we have to be here for Xander and Connor and make sure they are safe," Tara said.

"Well, one idea is that we could take the two of them to L.A, Angel would protect them both," Spike said

"Yeah, but Connor doesn't really like it down there," Tara said, "but I am not sure where we could go."

"Let's go to talk to Connor right now. I don't feel right with talking about plans without involving him, so let's go get him," Tara said.

Connor had stayed behind to keep watch over Xander while he was still out, he looked at the bruised flesh and he wished desperately that Xander would wake up, but the doctors said that he was going to be unconscious for some time and he would need help to get around for a bit, he wanted to help Xander. He heard Spike and the others come in.

"So, what's the plan now? We certainly don't want to stay where that bitch can find me or Xander; I can defend myself but Xander might not be able to do it so well."

"Don't say that about the whelp boy, he can handle him. If he was trained he would be able to go toe to toe with people," Spike said.

"We have a couple of ideas: we could go to Angel in LA and he can give you two shelter until he's on his feet and ready to come back," Willow said.

"Ummm," Connor said, "not really liking that idea and also why would dad give shelter to Xander, from what I have heard, they don't particularly care for each other."

"Yeah, that's not a problem, especially if we tell him how you and him both ended up in the hospital he will take in the boy, either that or Cordelia will make him. She still cares about him a lot, not that she will ever admit it to anyone," Spike said.

"Well, that is a good idea, I guess," said Connor, "maybe we should call him then?"

"Yeah, that's not a good idea. knowing the ponce; he would drive up here like a bat out of hell, grab you and Xander and then try to confirm the story with the slayer and she would give him sad eyes, make some lies up and then he would take you away and leave the rest of us to deal with Hurricane Buffy and Xander would then disappear," Spike muttered, "if we are going to do this we do it tonight."

"Well then we should go, but the problem is moving Xander right now any shock could kill him and well I almost pretty sure that the staff would try to stop us," Willow said.

"Well let me see," Tara said as she began to cast a spell over Xander's body, "well, looks like the damage is mostly bones and a couple of bruised organs. We might be able to move him; it looks like the hyena is healing him as best as it can."

"I thought the hyena was exorcised?" Connor said.

"Oh it was, but she left parting gifts to Xander; he can heal, not nearly as fast as a slayer or vampire, but still quicker then regular humans," Tara said.

"Oookay," said Connor as he gently picked Xander off the bed and unhooking the tubes, "is there anything dangerous about these hyena leftovers?"

"I am not sure," Spike said, "but right now lets not look a gift hyena in the mouth," and opened the door while Willow and Tara cast a spell to disguise them so no one in the hospital would realize that Xander was missing,

As they got into Spike's car, he looked at Willow and Tara said, "Hey, you guys stay here. I am pretty sure that even in her insanity Bitchy will notice you two missing and start looking for you. Also keep an eye on Joyce will you? The watcher can take care of himself, I think."

As they sped towards LA, Spike was watching Connor sitting in the backseat with Xander's head on his lap, he could smell the pheromones.

'The boy was more then interested in the whelp, well isn't that a kicker,' he thought, 'Peaches is gonna have birds when he finds out. Not that he has any right to judge, Angelus had done worse and slept with worse in his day.'

Connor sat just staring into Xander's face it was still bruised and he didn't like it.

'That bitch is going to _**PAY**_ for hurting Xander', he thought as he brushed a stray hair from his face.

He sighed, right now getting Xander better was number 1 on his list _then_ they could beat up Buffy.

Finally the car had arrived at the hotel, Connor picked up Xander and gulped, this was easily the last place he wanted to be right now but it was the best place for him and Xander.

It was normal day for Cordelia until she saw Connor come back in, she gasped, her heart in her chest. He was back and he was with Spike? Oh god he must have found Connor and had brought him, but who was Connor carrying? She walked up and she saw Xander in his arms.

"Oh god" Cordelia screamed, "Why is Xander dead in Connor's arms?"

"Oi Cordy settle down, the whelp ain't dead and right now he needs help. So you know where Peaches is at right now?"

"He's out right now; he and the crew are out killing some demon and they should be back soon," she said, "but tell me, why is Connor carrying Xander right now? And there better be an explanation that involves tripping down stairs rather than being pummelled."

"Can't help you with that one Cordy, it was Buffy that put your boy in this state. She has finally gone mad."

Before Spike could finish his sentence she walked to the weapons closet, pulled out a battle axe and said, "So, where is Bitchy the Vampire Fucker? I got a friend I want her to meet," hoisting the hefty axe.

"Cordeila wait for dad and we can talk to him about a plan to deal with that bitch, but right now we need to put Xander down on something soft."

Angel had gotten back to the hotel when he smelt his son; he rushed towards the smell and saw Connor sitting on one of the couches and an unconscious man. Cordelia was talking to Spike and he could smell the anger coming off her, it was bad.

'If she was **_THIS_** angry,' he thought, he went to Connor and saw Xander Harris, 'oh gods above, did MY child do this to the boy?'

"Connor, what did you do to Xander?" He said in a deep voice.

"Don't you dare blame him for the whelp's condition, if you should be mad at anyone be mad at the slayer and then you can join the Kill Buffy Club like the rest of us have done," Spike said.

"What does Buffy have to with this?" he asked, "what could she have done that was so bad?"

"Dad; after I left I went to Sunnydale and Xander found me and took me in, gave me a job and his friends Willow and Tara were helping me to learn how to read and write then, when I went out by myself, she attacked me."

Angel's gameface came out at this; she dared to touch his son?

"Oi Peaches, before you go mad and all ready for vengeance, it gets worse; then that when the whelp found out and he got angry, angrier than I had ever seen him before, and I don't want to EVER see him that pissed ever again. Ran out to confront her, there must have been a fight, and he ended up back into the hospital."

He sighed, reverted to his human visage and looked down at Connor's face.

"Did he really take care of you?" He asked.

"Yes he did dad and dad, I want you to know; if your going back to kill her I am going with you, I want payback for Xander."

"We aren't going anywhere til the whelp is feeling better," Spike said, causing everyone to look, "if I know you Peaches; you will kill her and then leave an opening in the Hellmouth for any demon with a plan to open the damned place up. The watcher and the witches wouldn't be able to defend it themselves for very long."

Angel sighed, "Your right, what's your plan then Spike?"

"It's simple; we keep the whelp and the boy here, you give Xander some REAL training, then we go back to Sunnydale and bring the pain to the slayer," he said with a smirk.

"Also dad," Connor said in a small voice, "I am going to be staying there, I actually like it there and I am getting an education there."

He looked at his son and pondered what his son had just said; that he liked the hellmouth better then living with him in L.A.

'That couldn't have been the only reason,' he thought.

Spike pulled Angel towards him and said in his most respectful voice, "Sire, I need to talk to you in private," as he led Angel towards one of the empty rooms in the hotel.

"Okay Spike, what the hell is this about? I don't think anything else could shock me as much as my son telling me he is going to be staying in Sunnydale."

"Well, this should really surprise you. When the whelp saw your kid like that in the hospital I could smell his attraction towards to him and from what I've seen; it is very much mutual, your boy is confused by his feelings, probably we can thank Daniel Holtz for that."

"Okay Spike, I was wrong. That is indeed surprising to me but wasn't he hung up on that Anya girl?"

"Nah, she dumped him a couple of months before this mess began. So Sire what are gonna do about the lovebirds?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. As much as I may personally dislike Xander, he cares about the people he loves. My son couldn't have asked for a better mate though I have one rule to this: I do not want Connor to take his last name, if they make it that far I do not want to see Connor Harris, if that happens I will stake myself!"

Spike's laugh could be heard all the way downstairs to the lobby.

Connor looked at Cordelia and asked, "What was that about?"

She just shrugged.

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
